SongFic Galore
by Internal Dialogue
Summary: Randomness, mhm. A bunch of different pairings, and Mp3 shuffleness.


_Okay so like, I saw this idea awhile back on a Tai/Po fanfic, apparently it was for Awerewolf, and I really liked the idea. I think it'd be a good start to get me writing on here, but I'm using Naruto instead. Basically, I'm putting my MP3 player on shuffle and just going with the flow. I'll write a coupling for the song I'm listening to, and stop when the song ends. That good? Yeah. :3_

_**~~~Song One: First Love - Adele**_

_Couple: Itachi/Sakura_

_Sakura's POV_

I could remember when he bought me ice creams while we sat, watching the swans in the lake. Cherry blossoms floated over my head, and he smiled. "Look Sakura. Your namesake." He laughed, heavily.

Now I was laying in my bed, a month after what happened. I couldn't feel a bone in my body, trying to understand what had happened. I didn't notice the figure in the window, who stepped in with that sad look in his gaze. He sat down, picking me up. "Sakura-chan." I looked up finally, into the darkest onyx eyes I could ever see. I saw regret, but did that matter? Did it?

Could I forgive him? He did kill his entire clan.

I felt like my heart had dried up into a shriveling prune, and my hair was cut short. He had always liked it long, so the first thing I had done was cut it off. My first love cradled me close, tsking his dissapointment at my hair. "Silly Sakura-chan, what was this for?" I shook my head, too tired to even stay awake. "I can't... Itachi-kun.... Why...?" I could sleep darkness slipping to my vision, and the next second I drifted off into sleep, enchanted, in my first love's arms.

_**~~~Song Two: When It Rains - Paramore**_

_Couple: Konan/Pein_

_Sakura/Naruto_

_Konan's POV_

I couldn't walk outside, but he liked the rain. He made it rain a lot, I knew, but my skin dried up like... well, paper. He knew that, and I had the sneaking suspicion that was why he made it rain. To keep me inside, in his sight, so I didn't go anywhere. I didn't mine, of course, I liked sitting in the top floor, gazing out across the Village, with him sitting next to me. My arm would be pressed against his arm, and it was about the closest we would ever get. The rain would splatter hard against the window panes, and we would listen to it like a broken melody.

Now it was raining, and I could see it from my cell window. I was laying on the dingy floor, recalling older memories, where he'd held me. He was dead now, I knew. His killer was standing there, soaked in blood, just on the other side of the bars. "Why?! Why did you kill Sakura?!" I heard him demand, but I couldn't look at him. I was too busy watching the rain. It was an old reminder. I barely regognized the clink of metal opening, and the firm grip on the collar of my soaked cloak. I turned my gaze to him, my hair blocking my vision.

"It's payback. You took the thing most important to me, so I took the thing most important to you."

"How could you?"

And I paused, gazing at him with serious eyes, and in an echoing voice.

"How could _you_ do it?"

The look of disbelief on his face was clear, he was shocked.

_**~~~Song Three - Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon**_

_Couple: Kiba/Sakura_

_Hinata/Kiba_

_Sakura's POV_

He was so sweet, so caring. Goofy, yes, he managed to be incredibly goofy. He could complete my sentences with vigor, and actually have it right. He understood I needed time to heal, and that I wasn't quite over the betrayel that had followed Sasuke leaving. He somehow understood that, and he didn't care. He was my angel, and I couldn't live without him, but it was as though I couldn't penetrate the friendship to the level he wanted it. He wanted to marry me, but I couldn't say yes.

Akamaru just gazed at me with sad eyes, and I was waiting for him to push me away that day. He didn't. He laughed sadly, and smiled, and I wanted him to say something more. I wanted him to make me marry him. I wanted him to heal me, because God knows only he could do it. But he didn't. He gave me my space, drifted off to feed Akamaru, even though they had eaten before. He was what I had been praying for, but looked what happened.

I had been an idiot. I gave him up for some vengence crazy maniac. The swing swayed under me, my fingers gripping hard. I felt anger welled up. I had lost my angel, I knew. He had been everything... And I couldn't do anything about it. I had let him go, and now he was walking down the street, arm in arm with that beautiful blue-haired girl.

He meant everything to me, and yet nothing at the same time... I was alone. I don't know what's going to happen now.. I only pray I can recover. Help me.

_**~~~Song Four - I Will Survive - Gloria Gayner**_

_Couple: Anti-ish Naruto/Sasuke_

_Naruto's POV_

_(Note: Oh god. Be prepared for the idiotness of me.)_

The apartment was opened, and oh god I knew it was him. That same musky stench that I used to get so attracted to, the one I used to cry about, was there on my couch. I glared at him, and he was sitting there with that sad look on his face. "Give me your key." I demanded, thinking before that I had never expected to see him again. "You need to go, you're not welcome here." I put a hand on my hip, lip pouted out at the man on my couch. He looked shocked not to find the little boy he had wrapped around his finger. Instead, here I was. I was grown-up, I didn't need his games anymore.

In fact, I'd rather be without them.

It took all the strength I had before to mend my heart, and now he was here again. Then I realized I didn't need him, and by God, he wasn't going to wrap me around his finger. "Walk out the door right now." I made sure he knew he wasn't welcome here anymore. I was just fine the way I was. He could turn that gorgeous body back on the streets, I didn't care at all. There were plenty fish in the sea, and I could have anyone I chose. I watched as he got up, begrudingly dropped the key in my hand and headed toward the door. "See ya, sexy." Was his last words from those slim lips.

I said goodbye one last time. He wouldn't be coming back.

_**~~~Song Five: Decoy - Paramore**_

_Couple: Anti-ish Shikamaru/Temari_

_Temari's POV_

_(God I hate this coupling. Rofl. XD But I love Shika. Remember, this is in Temari's POV... Poor Sasuke gets caught up in this as well.)_

I gripped my hand against my fan, smirking seductively at the man in front of me. I didn't care he'd nearly beaten me in the Chuunin exams, he would fall to my womanly charms yet. I tossed one ponytail over my back, and he watched me carefully. I could see the wheels turning. He didn't know though, no one knew. He was just a good fling, and soon I'd leave him in the gutter. Hopefully the sexist piece of crap wouldn't get up again, that'd show him that girls were in charge, NOT the guy.

I stepped toward him, gingerly running my fingers across the back of his neck, my lips tweaked upward in a smile. "Hey love." My voice cooed, and he seemed to be thinking as he gazed down at me. "You've been sleeping with Sasuke." I paused... Now how did he learn that one? He read the truth in my features, and disdain narrowed.

"Here I thought you weren't what your reputation put you as, Temari. Go home. I don't need a girl who decides to sleep around on my." My face fell, because honestly, I had no clue how he'd figured it out. Maybe he wasn't as he appeared.

_**~~~Song Six: Androgyny - Garbage**_

_Couple: Kakashi/Hinata_

_Kakashi's POV_

_(God I love this coupling!)_

The sleek thin sheet of sweat on her body wasn't from training, and Kakashi could see that. Her bossom was supressed by that restraining top, and he felt himself lose breath in the club room. Everywhere, couples were going at it, and yet he was being attracted to a girl who could technically be his kid! But, who wouldn't? She was wearing a tight black skirt, and he felt his mouth involuntarily become moist. Let's just say some very impure thoughts were running through his mind.

He slipped through the crowd, the white jacket on him brushing people as he passed. He placed a gentle hand on her swaying hip, moving easily behind her, and their bodies molded together. She'd had one too many, he could tell, because she didn't even care to see who she was dancing with until the first song ended. She looked up, and her beautiful white pearly eyes widened at the sight of Naruto's sensei holding her.

Their eyes locked, and a certain understanding was passed between them. It was pure physical attraction, but Kakashi hoped dearly it would amount to more than that. He wanted her.

_**~~Song Seven: Dark Blue - Jack's Mannequin**_

_Couple: Sakura/Sasuke_

_Sakura's POV_

The cold rock under her was stiffling against her back, but she was more aware of the warm stickiness. Her hands groped about, at her waist, and she found a single incission. She looked up, scowling softly up at him. He looked amused, she knew, but she would have to wait until she could muster enough Chakra to have her medic senses kick in. Overhead, Dusk was fading into a dark blue skyline, and he slowly leaned down. One hand was cupped over the wound, and he placed his hand on hers, focusing that small amount of chakra needed to seal the wound over. Yet she lacked it. She had exhausted herself out in their fight, after all.

He reached down, as the rain swallowed them up slowly. The small crater they were in was quickly filling up, and the stars overhead were becoming blocked by the clouds that came with the rain, except for the dark blue skyline. He slowly lifted her up in his arms, and she let out a small cry of protest, before his voice broke the silence. "A little unnerved I'm carrying you?" He said jokingly, a hint of something new in his voice. He leapt out of the pit, and she turned her head, gazing at the skyline with him.

Everything seemed to be drenched in water, but he sheltered her with his jacket, because there wasn't anymore he could do as they watched the dark blue fade to an onyx, like his deep eyes. Everything seemed calm around them, but the body in his arms was burning with a fury he hadn't seen in her the last time they were together. Indeed, he found his small cherry blossom was surprising him. She was stronger, and maybe that was enough for him to accept her.

_**~~~Song Eight: N.Y.C - Annie Musical Cast**_

_Couple: ..Um..none..not really._

_(UNLEASH THE SCARY FANFICNESS!)_

Konoha was the perfect picture of high buildings in the night sky. Naruto twirled his hat on his head, a cane in hand as he gazed around. "Konoha! What is it about you? You're big, you're loud, you're TOUGH!" Sakura gazed at him dreamily, following him as she did a showtune dance in a burlesque type dress.

"I can't get enough of cab drivers answering back in a language far from pure!" Kiba screamed cuss words from the side of the screen, riding on Akamaru's back.

Choji belched out a frankfurter, dancing along the side of the fountain.

"Konoha! The shadows at sundown, the roofs that scrape the sky!" Ino sang out, Shikamaru rolling his eyes next to her.

"What other village has a girl Kage?" Naruto recieved a hard, flying punch from Sakura, and several snickers from the crowd.

"Konohaaaa!"

Suddenly, Konan rushed in with suitcases. Her hair was pulled back in a big bun.

"Konoha! Just got here this morning!" She did a show dance, grinning all the whole, wearing a big hat, two suitcases in hand. "Three books, two bags, one meeee! Konohaaaa! I give you fair warning! Up there in lights I'll be!"

The cast stares at her, listening to her tune, and Naruto takes her arm, and they skip down the stage.

"Konooohaaaaaaaaaa!"

The curtain slowly closes on the scene, and Akamaru (still with Kiba, who's using foul language), runs across the screen, laughing manically.

End scene.

_**~~~Song Nine: Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better - Bernadette Peters and Tim Wopat**_

_Our Singers: Ino and Sakura_

_(Don't ask me, I don't know.)_

Cue stage.

Sakura runs out with a big poofy dress. "Anything you can do, I can better."

Ino laughs heartily. "No you can't."

Sakura grins. "Yes I can."

They both tug on Sasuke's arms relentlessly, yelling back on forth.

Ino tugs hard, Sasuke's eyes bulge out like a fish.

Sakura tugs back, grinning manically as Sasuke 'oomphs'.

They both shriek loudly, and Sakura steals Sasuke's boxers.

"See? I can steal his boxers faster than you!"

Ino groans. "No you can't!"

Sakura looks at her dubiously. "I already did." She waves it around.

Sasuke wanders around on-stage with just his pants on, Kiba cracking 'Goin' G.I. Joe' jokes in the background at his commando style.

Sasuke chases Kiba with a giant rubber mallet, cackling evily.

Back to Ino and Sakura.

They're trying to prove who's the best housewife for Sasuke.

Ino won the pie-making contest (secretly used dogs as ingrediants),

But Sakura does better with kids.

(Kids run screaming at the sight of Ino.)

Ino grunts. "I can do anything better than you!"

Sakura grins. "No you caaaaaan't!"

_**~~~ Song Ten: Blame It On Me - Maria Mena**_

_Couples: Neji/Hinata_

Hinata laughed softly, watching Neji's incredibly funky look as he was drenched in the rain. "Silly, you forgot a rain jacket." He scowled softly at her, but that didn't silence her. The rain was her sunshine, and she was twirling around in bright pink rain boots, splashing in puddles. Neji rolled his eyes at her childishness, but he secretly thought he liked her like that, instead of being so serious and quiet all the time. He crossed his arms, his bangs sticking to his forehead, and he messed with them as he watched her play.

Hinata accidently slipped, and she oomphed in the mud, looking up at the grey and dreary sky. Neji walked over. "Don't blame me for that one." He said, leaning down to help her up. "Do I ever blame anything on you?" Hinata said with a small laugh as she steadied herself, looking around the big yard. Neji steered her through the house, and Hinata coughed softly as the cold got to her. "See? I told you, you'd get sick."

Hinata looked at him and cracked a grin. "That's 'kay, 'cause that means you'll have to take care of me, Neji." When she wasn't looking, he smiled... Just like a little kid.

_**And that's it! How'd you like it? R&R! Maybe I'll manage to do an actual story! Ahahaha.**_


End file.
